Lelaki Pemanggil Hujan
by Kavyana
Summary: Belakangan Hinata sampai pada sebuah simpulan—meski tak masuk akal—bahwa hujan di kota ini turun bukan karena siklus air, melainkan karena dipanggil seseorang. AU/Oneshoot/SasuHina/Untuk SasuHina Days Love 2016 prompt #nature/ #Hugreader(s)


Hinata benci kota ini. Tempat ini lebih sering diguyur hujan ketimbang panas matahari. Udaranya selalu lembap. Tanahnya hitam dan dilapisi rumput hijau tebal yang daunnya tidak pernah kering. Air kerannya sama dinginnya dengan air kulkas. Anginnya selalu mendesahkan basah. Sinar matahari lebih suka bersembunyi.

Pindah ke kota ini membuat Hinata sadar kalau ia tidak menyukai hujan. Sebulan lalu. Sejak hari pertama. Pada tengah hari pertama. Mungkin itu karena di tempat tinggalnya yang dulu, hujan tak sering turun. Udara hangat dan matahari memancar terang.

Di kota ini, setiap kali hujan turun, Hinata mendadak merasa sendu dan tak tenang. Seperti mengenang ingatan menyakitkan. Seperti masing-masing bulir hujan membawa rasa yang memaksa ingin dirasakan bersamaan. Rasa bersalah, takut, rindu, sedih, merana, sendu berkelindan menjadi satu. Seperti perasaan orang yang sedang menunggu tanpa sebuah kepastian.

Belakangan Hinata sampai pada sebuah simpulan—meski tak masuk akal—bahwa hujan di kota ini turun bukan karena siklus air, melainkan karena dipanggil seseorang.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ǀ** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun kecuali kesenangan dan

kesempatan menepi dari realitas :D ǀ

.

Untuk meramaikan **SasuHina Days Love 2016** prompt #Nature

.

Lelaki Pemanggil Hujan

.

Sasuke x Hinata

AU, OOC, Fantasy, Supernatural

.

Semoga bisa dinikmati!

.

* * *

Ia seorang lelaki, bertubuh jangkung, kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam sewarna bulu gagak. Hinata menemukan lelaki itu pada hari pertamanya di kota ini. Ia tak sengaja melihat lewat kusen jendela kamarnya yang lebar di lantai dua. Di sebuah tengah hari di antara guyuran hujan lebat. Beberapa kali pertama, Hinata mengabaikannya. Ia lebih suka tidur dan mengabaikan semua rasukan rasa. Namun ketika hal itu terjadi tiap tengah hari, ia mulai membuat spekulasi.

Tiap tengah hari, lelaki itu akan berjalan pelan ke tengah tanah lapang di halaman belakang. tapak tangan kanannya menadah, seperti akan menerima sesuatu. Dan, sedetik setelahnya hujan pasti turun. Alam akan terasa hening dan riuh di waktu bersamaan. Lelaki itu akan membiarkan dirinya basah terguyur dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang lama. Auranya menguar menyesakkan berpadu dengan perasaan tetes hujan. Lelaki itu tak pernah terlambat. Pakaian yang ia kenakan selalu sama. Celana hitam panjang dengan tapak kaki telanjang dengan kuku yang jelas memutih dan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna sama yang lengannya sedikit dilipat.

Pernah di satu tengah hari, laki-laki itu berpaling pada Hinata. Ia mempunyai mata yang menawan. Maniknya hitam kelam berkilau. Binarnya mengantar sebuah bahasa, "Ini aku, Hinata."

Hinata membulatkan matanya, bergegas melompat dari kusen jendela dan bersembunyi dalam gelungan selimut. Dadanya berdebar. Tubuhnya bergetar. Suara itu terdengar nyata dan terus menggema.

Esoknya, dengan gelisah ia tuliskan kejadian itu dan memberitahukan pada ayah dan ibunya, tapi mereka malah berkata kalau Hinata berbakat menjadi penulis dan memuji cerita itu. Hinata bersikeras ini bukan khayalan, tapi mereka tetap pada pendapat bahwa itu hanya halusinasi. Hinata tak tahan dan menarik mereka ke bingkai jendela kamarnya ketika tengah hari, tapi mereka berkata tak ada apapun, sementara Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok jangkung itu, yang menoleh dengan binar yang menggemakan suara yang sama.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Hinata mengalami dan melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa. Hal itu bermula sejak sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas yang memberikannya pengalaman berada di garis kematian. Sebuah peristiwa yang setelahnya tak ia ingat sama sekali. Ia terbangun dengan linglung setelah koma beberapa minggu. Ia kehilangan suaranya, namun dapat merasakan perasaan manusia dengan tajam. Semua rasa yang memengaruhi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hal itu lama-kelamaan menjadi melelahkan. Rasa-rasa itu membuatnya terbebani. Hinata jadi lebih sering menyendiri dan menolak bertemu teman-temannya. Ia tiba-tiba membenci banyak hal tanpa ia sendiri mengerti. Oleh dokter yang ditanyai ayah dan ibunya, kelakuan Hinata diartikan sebagai trauma. Dan, akhirnya keputusan untuk pindah ke kota kecil yang sepi ini semata-mata agar Hinata bisa lebih tenang dan segera pulih. Hinata menolak. 'Apa yang akan disembuhkan jika aku tidak sakit apapun?' tulisnya dengan huruf kapital di selembar kertas besar.

Tapi mereka adalah orang tua yang keras kepala.

.

Hinata memandang awan yang perlahan bergelung. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat 15 menit. Ia sudah mengambil posisi di kusen jendela dengan tekad dan keberanian yang mantap. Sebuah payung lipat tersandar di tembok. Ia akan turun dan menemui lelaki itu. Mencoba mencari tahu.

Hampir tengah hari. Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada kusen kayu itu. Dagunya ditopang di atas lutut. Sesekali matanya menoleh pada jam dinding. Angin berembus kencang. Langit sempurna tertutup awan tebal. Tanah lapang itu masih lengang. Apa ia tidak datang hari ini? Hinata sekali lagi melihat jam dinding, jarum panjang tepat menunjuk angka enam. Hujan datang, memukul-mukul atap. Riuh namun terasa hening di saat bersamaan. Angin mendesing. Alam meremang.

Hinata tertegun. Lelaki itu sudah disana. Berdiri diam menadahkan tangan kanan di tempat yang sama dengan penampilan yang tak sedikitpun berubah. Sebentar, Hinata menatap sosok itu. Ia menghembuskan napas keras, mengikat rambut panjangnya, lalu menyambar payung dan bergegas turun.

Langkah pertamanya disambut sengatan angin dingin bercampur tempias air hujan. Rasa-rasa itu makin jelas. Menjelama beban, menusuk, dan membuat kaku. Ditambah pijakan pada tanah basah, Hinata benar-benar tak tahan. Ia mundur selangkah. Ia tarik napas dalam, lalu melangkah cepat ke halaman belakang.

Berada tepat di belakang lelaki itu, rasa-rasa itu makin jelas. Menyesakkan, menekan, hampir mematikan. Hinata mendengar rintihan, bukan lewat telinga, tapi lewat rasa.

"Kau menangis?" Hinata membatin.

Lelaki itu bergeming.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, berniat menyentuh punggung itu.

"Ini aku, Hinata," lirih bergema di antara riuh rendah tirai hujan. Laki-laki itu berbalik.

Hinata mundur demi menangkap binar itu dalam lensanya. Ia genggam erat pegangan payung, meredan getaran tubuhnya. "Si ... siapa?"

Lelaki itu menunduk. Air hujan mengalir dari ujung rambutnya. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Suara itu pilu. Mendengung dalam isakan.

Hinata memandang nanar. Genggamannya mengendur. Nama itu menelusupkan sebuah perasaan asing dalam benaknya. "Aku ... tak mengerti."

Lelaki itu mengusap matanya, seperti habis menangis, "Selamatkan aku. Ampuni aku."

Payung itu terlepas dari pegangan Hinata. Otaknya tidak memberikan perintah itu, tapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Dan detik berikutnya, laki-laki itu berada dalam rangkulannya. Kemudian seperti rol film lama yang kembali diputar, potongan-potongan gambar hitam putih bergerak acak mengelilingi mereka.

 _Sebuah tautan tangan. Sepasang cincin. Gula kapas dan taman bermain. Kecupan di kening. Malam berhujan. Sinar yang menyilaukan. Kaca pecah. Darah._

Hinata tersentak. Ia tatap laki-laki itu dengan mata membulat. Ia ingat. Lelaki ini ...

"Ini aku, Hinata. Ampuni aku."

Hinata membekap mulutnya walau tahu tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana, "Sa ... su ... ke."

Tubuh lelaki itu bercahaya, terang, semakin terang, dan akhirnya memudar. Hilang.

Rintik Hujan meregang. Matahari bersinar. Hinata terkulai. Ia merasa kosong. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suaranya sendiri meraung memanggil nama laki-laki itu berulang-ulang.

.

_END_

* * *

a/n:

Sebenarnya, saya tidak begitu yakin fic ini sesuai dengan prompt, tapi saya sudah berusaha dan saya akan terima apapun keputusan penyelenggara.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.

Dan, bukan bermaksud memaksa, tapi kritik, saran, tanggapan, atau _flame_ sekalipun akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

—Kavya.


End file.
